


Thanks for the Memories

by JustBeforeDawn



Category: James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Forgetting, M/M, Not A Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 10:45:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustBeforeDawn/pseuds/JustBeforeDawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Mission00Q on tumblr: They have pills that make you forget. Bond/Q forgets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanks for the Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Me attempting angst for the first time. I promise I'm working on intern fic too, but this prompt just called to me! Unbeta-edd, so any mistakes are on me. Enjoy :)

It’s been five years since Q and 007 first met.

 

                _“I’m your new Quartermaster.”    “You’ve got to be joking.”_

_“Please bring the equipment back in one piece”_

_“Of course it will, put your back into it.” “Why don’t come down here and put your back into it?”_

It’s been 3 years since Bond started following his heart reather than his head.

 

_“For God’s sake Bond, how many times do I have to tell you that we don’t make exploding pens anymore. I know that minimalist isn’t really you’re style but I thought the point of being         a top level special agent is that you’re adaptable –“_

_“Go out with me Q.”_

_“What?”_

_“You heard me.”_

 

It’s been 2 years since Q took his most uncalculated risk.

 

_“You need to sleep Q. You may have most of the office fooled into thinking you run purely on that sugary abomination you call tea, but you’re human too, and that means you still           to rest.”_

_“No I can’t, I can’t stop not until I figure them out.”_

_“Why are you so fixated on this.”_

_“They were better than me, they got through, they – they almost – you were injured.”_

_“That’s it, that’s why you’ve been running yourself into the ground? Listen to me Q, they are not going to get to me, or to you, because we’re going to stop them, just like we’ve done before.”_

_“No one’s ever gotten that close before.”_

_“We can’t be perfect everytime.”_

_“I don’t want to be hurt again, not because of – not when I could’ve done something –“_

_“You did everything you cou-“_

_“I love you, James.”_

It’s been 6 months since James had to make the hardest choice of his life.

 

                _“How long has he been out?”_

_“About 2 days. Bond, it wasn’t your fault-“_

_“That bullet was aimed at me Moneypenny. It should be me in that bed, he shouldn’t have even been there.”_

_“It was his decision, you can’t blame yourself for this –“_

_“He jumped in front of me Eve. His arm…”_

_“The doctors are optimistic, James. They say he’ll probably regain most of the movement.”_

_“MI6 doesn’t need faulty parts Eve. We both know that.”_

_“He’ll still be alive, the two of you can still have a life together…”_

_“What life? A life where I have to keep secrets from him? Where he has to work in some menial office while I’m not there? You know him Eve, it’ll kill him faster than any bullet.”_

_“You can’t honestly be considering-“_

_“I’m not considering. I’ve made my decision.”_

_“And once you’ve made a decision, you don’t change your mind.”_

_“No.”_

_“Do you want me to call you when he…“_

_“No, it’s- it’s better I don’t see him.”_

_“What about the ring?”_

_“You keep it. I don’t want it.”_

_“I’m sorry James.”_

_“Me too.”_

_*             *             *             *_

 

Today, Adam’s running late. He’s running towards he station when he runs into someone, the paper’s in his hands flying across the floor. He quickly kneels down, swearing quietly as he hurriedly attempts to pick up the sheets before they’re trampled by passing Londoners.

“Here, let me help.” He looks up to see a man standing above, assumedly the one who he just ran into. He’s older than Adam, with dark circles under his eyes, like he has got a decent night’s sleep in a    while. He crouches down to Adam’s level, and quickly gathers up the remaining papers.

“Thank you,” Adam smiles as they stand up again. The man smiles too, a quick twitch of the lips.

“You seemed to be in a hurry.” Adam laughs at that, glad that he managed to run into one of the few people who didn’t seem to mind being ran into on the London underground.

“Yes, well” Adam’s about to apologise when his phone beeps in his pocket. Fishing it out and scanning over the message he lets out a small laugh. He looks up to see the man still standing there, and intrigued look across his face. Adam holds up his phone and explains, “My boyfriend, he tends to get worked up when I’m late and resorts to threatening to hide my Earl Grey.”

Adams misses as the man’s eyes momentarily fall to the floor, and the way his posture crumples slightly, but he hears him when he says “You better get going then.”

Adam readjusts his bag “Yes, I’d better, sorry for crashing into you.” He lifts his hand, and sets off again, not looking back as he heads towards his train.

James watches as Q – Adam, he’s Adam now – walks away. His eyes feel strained as he struggles to keep his composure. Slowly, he turns, and disappears into the crowd.

 

 

It’s been 6 months since Q was grievously injured by a bullet which almost cost him his arm.

It’s been 6 months since Adam woke up in hospital, with no memories of MI6 or 007.

It’s been 2 minutes since James realised that the ache in his chest, which had eventually numbed down to a dull throb, will never go away.


End file.
